Best Friends
by Phoenix313
Summary: When your trust is broken its built up somewhere else… It hurts, it hurts so much when your alone, when theres no one to comfort you. Thats why she turned to her little Bear, her Gray, her little smiling doll. She knows that her little Gray will never betray her trust, she knows that he'll always love her as much as she loves him… (VERY short and sad. Abuse. young Juvia)


**Hi all! Its me again! Phoenix!**

 **Haha, sorry for all the sad stories lately. (Not really;p) It hasn't been intentional its just I get this idea and then it won't leave me alone! Quite annoying as they are all sad... Anyway, as you can see this one is a Fairy Tail:) (The best anime ever)**

 **It was also inspired by a poem I read on someones profile (I'm not sure who wrote it but whoever did was quite good with poems and they have credit on this story) Because I made the story off of the poem (I think) Its slightly choppy and NOT my best work, however I couldn't not post it:)**

 **I have another Fairy Tail (Gruvia) story called** ** _Peace in the Rain_** **that I think is much better story wise as well as writing style. So go to my profile and check it out! (if you want)**

 **One thing I want to make extremely clear for everyone is that I HATE child abuse. Any abuse at all I HATE. I wrote this story AGAINST child abuse. I didn't write the poem at the end I found it on someones profile so whoever wrote it, Much credit goes to you!**

 **And now, without further ado** ** _Best Friends_**

 **Disclamer: I don't own Fairy Tail. ;(**

* * *

 **Her name was Juvia, and this is what happened when she was alive…**

Her name was Juvia, she wasn't your normal seven year old girl. For some it might be fun or exciting to be put apart from others. But not for Juvia, for you see, her dad was a drunk and her mother an addict and she had spent almost as long as she could remember locked in an attic.

Her only friend was a little toy bear, It was quite worn out and patches of hair where missing. She wasn't quite sure when or where she got it, it had seemed to appear in her little attic when she needed it most. She had named him Gray after the color he was. She would always talk to him when she was alone, whenever she was sad or lonely Gray was the one she went to. At night she would curl up on the floor of her little attic and hug him making sure not to make peep of sound.

The door would slowly open to reveal her mom or dad with wide, half crazed eyes and breath that smelled of alcohol. She would cower in the corner of her little attic and endure the pain as it always followed. A bruise on her leg, a scar on her face. Why on earth would little Juvia have to be in that place?

After her parents leave she'll grab Gray and softly cry into his matted grey hair as blood would slowly ooze from one place or another. She loves her parent but they want her to die. She would sit in the corner of her little attic, quite but thinking. _God why? Why is my life always sinking?_ Such a bad life for such a nice, sweat kid. She'd get beaten and beaten for anything she did.

Then one night her mom came home high, Juvia was slapped and hit until it all became a blur of numb pain. The hours went by and as Juvia endured her thoughts went beyond the sad little attic to a place that was happy, filled with fun and laughter. Suddenly her mom grabbed a knife, it was sharp and pointy. One she had made. She thrust the blade right into her chest vehemently saying.

"You deserve to die you worthless pest!" He mom walked out, leaving Juvia slowly dying. She crawled across the room to where her only friend was laying. she curled up in a ball as the blood slowly left. She buried her head into her little Gray and again started crying. Her vision started fading as she lay there in her attic, blood and tears sharing her floor.

Police barged in but everything was as quite as a mouse. Her mom had fled and her dad wasn't home, it was just her and her little toy bear. One officer slowly opened the door, to find sad little Juvia, curled up on the floor. She passed right from this life with a bruise on her leg and a scar on her face. It must have been bad going through so much harm.

But at least she had died with her best friend in her arms…

 ** _Original poem_**

 _Her name was Jenny_

 _This is what happened_

 _When she was alive_

 _Her dad was a drunk_

 _Her mom was an addict_

 _Her_ _parents kept her_

 _Locked in an attic_

 _Her only friend was a little toy bear_

 _It was old and worn out_

 _And_ _had patches of hair_

 _She always talked to it_

 _When_ _no one was around_

 _She lays there and hugs it_

 _Not a peep of sound_

 _Until her parents unlock the door_

 _Some_ _more and more pain_

 _She'll have to endure_

 _A bruise on her leg_

 _A scar on her face_

 _Why would she be In_ _such a horrible place?_

 _But she grabs her bear_

 _And_ _softly cries_

 _She loves her parents_

 _But they want her to_ _die_

 _She sits in the corner_

 _Quiet but thinking,_

 _God, why?_

 _Why is My life always sinking?_

 _Such_ _a bad life For a sad little kid_

 _She'd get beaten and beaten_

 _For anything she did_

 _Then one night_

 _Her_ _mom came home high_

 _The poor child was hit and slapped_

 _As_ _hours went by_

 _Then her mom suddenly_

 _Grabbed for_ _a blade_

 _It was sharp and pointy_

 _One that she made_

 _She_ _thrust the blade_

 _Right into her chest,_

" _You deserve to_ _die_

 _You worthless pest! "_

 _The mom walked out_

 _Leaving_ _the girl slowly dying_

 _She grabbed her bear_

 _And again started crying_

 _Police showed up_

 _At the small little house_

 _They quickly barged in_

 _Everything was quiet as a mouse_

 _One officer slowly_

 _Opened a door_

 _To find the sad little girl Lying on the floor_

 _It_ _must have been bad_

 _To go through so much harm_

 _But at least she died_

 _With her best friend in her arms…_

* * *

 **And There we have it! Yup, there is my sad (very) short Gruvia one shot. Sorry it was so short and sad but thats just what happened when I wrote it. PLEASE tell me what you think of it! Also any constructive criticism is welcome:)**

 **See yah next time!**

 **~Pheonx313**


End file.
